TwiDash Songfic
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: This is a TwiDash songfic. Twilight is singing "Let Her Go" by Passenger after something happens to Dash.


**Had to take out lyrics. Because of "copyright" rules. So just listen to the song while you read it. If you want to of course.**

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle was devastated.<p>

So devastated that she had been crying for weeks.

Her Dashie was gone and she just had to accept it... But she couldn't. She couldn't let go of the fact that Rainbow Dash, her one and only true love, was _gone_ forever.

Rainbow Dash had died from a crash.

She crashed because she was trying a new trick that she hadn't completely tested and what was the worse part? Twilight was there when it happened.

Twilight had tried to get her to the hospital in time, but she wasn't fast enough.

Twilight looked out the window and began to sing.

Twilight sighed as she thought about how Dash would always end up injured somehow with Twi taking care of her. Of course she hadn't minded but she was always distraught to see Dashie upset.

_"You think I'll be outta this wheelchair soon?" Dash asked._

_"Maybe," Twilight always answered._

Twilight then thought about the time Dash asked to marry her, it was quite a humorous memory.

_Dash sat upon the hospital bed and to Twilight it looked as if she were pondering something. "Twi?" Dash asked. "Yes?" Twilight asked. "What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" Dash asked. Twiliight was utterly suprised by the question, but also quite ecstatic about it and she had been confused on the meaning of the quetion for she shouted, "YESYESYES, yes Dashie I will marry you!" She paused. "You did ask me to marry you right?"  
>Dash shook her head. "But I kinda wanted to." It was a whisper so low Twi thought she was hearing things.<br>That's when it happened. "But . . . Twilight will you marry me?" Dash asked nervously. Twi was cautious with her next words. "Are you really asking me?"  
>Dash nodded.<br>Twilight smiled widely and said, "Well then yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"_

Twilight thought of when they had their children, Zap and Sparkle Run.

_"Look mom," Zap shouted at Twilight. "I didn't mean to almost kill Diamond Tiara alright!?"  
>Twilight walked off in a huff of anger. "Look Zap, your mother knows you didn't mean to and that it's not your fault, but she just needs to calm down for a bit," Rainbow Dash had told her daughter.<em>

* * *

><p>Sparkle Run, Twilight, Zap, and Rainbow Dash were out in a field. "C'mon kids, we've got some flight training!" Dash shouted and shot up into the air. "D-d-do we have t-to?" Sparkle Run asked. "It's just h-high!"<br>"C'mon it'll be fine, kid," Dash said. After that the family found that Sparkle Run would never be able to fly because of her fear.

"Mom?" Sparkle Run came into her mother's room. "Are you gonna come down? You know mother Rainbow Dash wouldn't have wanted to see you like this."  
>"I'll be there in a second sweetie," Twilight told her daughter.<br>Sparkle Run and Zap were still quite young, just teenagers.  
>Why did this have to happen to them? Why did they have to lose a mother that was the closest thing to a father? Why . . . ? Twilight was just so . . . So angry! It didn't make any sense. The last time Harmony Dash had saved Rainbow Dash from certain death, why couldn't she have saved her this time?<br>It wasn't fair!  
>It just wasn't fair . . .<p>

_"C'mon guys! I'll show you this awesome trick!" Dash said and pulled them off to the field_.

The rest was too painful for Twi to remember. She only remembered little bits. Dash flying fast. Speeding towards the ground. Losing control. Twi trying to go and catch her. Too late. Hospital. Depression. Anger. Guilt. Emotions she'd never even felt before.

"Twi?" A country accent sounded behind her.  
>Twilight turned her head away from the window and away from her finished song to see AJ.<br>"C'mon, it's time," AJ said.  
>Twi nodded. AJ led her out and into the main hallway. Dash's coffin was there and everypony in Ponyville was there too.<br>Twilight sighed and went up to the podium. She was in hesitance until Princess Celestia, who was off to the side, gave her a nod. "Uh, hi," Twilight muttered into the microphone. Twi said a few more words, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks but she stayed strong. "Today we're here to see my wife, Rainbow Dash, off to the afterlife. She was an amazing mare and she had big dreams that she never got to reach because of a slip up. I just wanted to say that I will never forget her and she'll continue to live and breathe as long as we don't forget."

* * *

><p>After her speech she went over to Dash's family. Dasher was in hundreds of tears while the others just had trickles of tears down their cheeks. "I-i'm sorry," Twilight said and she hugged her mother-in-law.<p>

Ten years later

"Twilight! Twilight! Twilight!" The crowd cheered. Twilight had practiced hard for this. It was her first day to preform with the wonderbolts. She had only gotten in a couple of days ago. It had been her dream to be a Wonderbolt since the day her wife died. She flew into the air and performed her solo act and the rest of the Wonderbolts joined in at the end of the act.

Twilight would be fine. Just fine.


End file.
